


No

by Kageprofanboy123



Series: Jefferson the cumslut [4]
Category: History RPF, RFP - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Look Rasputin chokes Thomas Jefferson in a McDonald's bathroom, M/M, what do you want me to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageprofanboy123/pseuds/Kageprofanboy123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is horrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

Jefferson moaned as the song Rasputin played in the background, but let's go back to the beginning. Thomas Jefferson was working at McDonald's like normal when suddenly An interesting looking man entered and walked towards the counter "I had an order that was ready."  
"Yeah, are you Rasputin? Well I guess that's a silly question, why else would you be here."  
"Hey it's not silly. I am Rasputin, want to fuck in the bathroom?" asked Rasputin casually   
"Oh yeah that sounds nice" replied Jefferson.

Jefferson and Rasputin walked into the bathroom. Jefferson was pushed against the door the moment it had shut, Rasputin pulled of Jefferson McDonald's uniform shirt and shoved it into the hypocrites mouth. Jefferson moaned at the feeling of being gagged, he loved how Rasputin overpowered him. Rasputin pulled a rope out of his pocket and told Jefferson to hold his hands up, Rasputin tied Jefferson's hands so he had to stand on his tiptoes or just hang from a Convienient Plot Device on the bathroom ceiling. Rasputin pulled off Jeffersons pants and underwear throwing them over a stall door, "so how do you want me to fuck you hmm pet, Should I choke you and use you like the worthless slut you are?" Jefferson moaned around the shirt in his mouth "well I think that's a yes please" said Rasputin.

Rasputin had 3 fingers in Jefferson, they were using the apple pie filling as lube since it was all Rasputin had ordered as it was a McDonald's and didn't sell lube. "I think your finally ready to take my cock Rasputin squeezed more of the thick substance onto his dick. As Rasputin pushed into Jefferson's crisp macaroni slut hole suddenly the song Rasputin began to play over the speakers.

When Rasputin was close to spraying his faith healer he began to choke Jefferson with the hand he wasn't using to jerk Thomas's milkshake maker Jefferson couldn't even think through the haze of pleasure. Rasputin began to climax to the climax of the song and let go of Jeffersons throat. Jefferson came the moment he took a breath. "What the hell Jefferson?! Again! Really!" Said the manager not even bothering to cover his eyes. Jefferson and Rasputin walked out of the McDonald's together laughing. Jefferson was still only wearing his McDonald's hat.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say honestly


End file.
